


We Remember Moments

by some_mighty_fine_print



Category: Cumbercookies - Fandom
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_mighty_fine_print/pseuds/some_mighty_fine_print
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a drizzly, cold November day, young ‘up and coming’ photographer Cerise Williams takes refuge in a charming little café… though never in a million years did she think she’d meet – well, bump into – Benedict Cumberbatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Remember Moments

_Memory, like life, chops and changes. You’re never quite sure where you’re at, or when. And that’s how memory works; because we don’t’ remember_ days _, we remember moments. Those moments make us who we are. They leave an imprint on our minds, however subtle, and shape us into the people we are today. But, no matter how hard you try, you’re never quite sure… which one comes first… or how_ any _of it will end._

***

Cerise Williams. Photographer. Brunette. Twenty-nine. Hard working, and good at her job. That’s what it says on her CV. That’s all most people she interacted with needed to know about her. But everything else in life is a leap of faith, and Cerise was ready and chomping at the bit.

Walking the streets of London, sodden from a recent downpour, Cerise tucked her scarf tighter about herself and sighed as another clap of thunder rolled on by overhead, ever present, ever threatening.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Cerise mumbled under her breath a sa café came into view. “Get inside before I dump on you… I got it, _thunder_.” Cerise sighed, opening the door as the _pitter-patter_ of rain on roofing began, glancing over her shoulder in time to see the rain _really_ come down. “Geeze…” she raised her eyebrows briefly before turning around…and unintentionally walking into a solid something…a solid something that made a distinctly human sound. But Cerise’s attention was diverted as the clip on her camera strap snapped.

Cerise noticed a phone drop towards the floor and her arm flung out in front of her for it; the phone landing in her hand as she saw two hands catch her camera in its case in her periphery. Straightening, she tucked her hair behind her ears and gave the owner of the phone a sheepish half-look as she handed the phone back.

“I, um, believe this is yours, miss…” a deep, gravelly voice offered as her camera was handed back to her.

“And this…yours…” se faltered slightly as she fully looked up into the face of the man she’d barged into, handing his phone back tentatively. “I’m _so_ sorry Mister Cumberbatch…”

He gave her a disapproving look and shook his head as he took his phone. “ _Benedict,_ please.”

“Alright, I’m sorry _Benedict_.” Cerise smiled past her frown before holding up her camera. “And thankyou so much for catching this! My life in a case, and what not…”

“Photojournalist?” Benedict quirked a brow at her, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as he looked her over curiously.

“Photographer, yes, snapping pictures of stars for magazines and papers, not so much.” Cerise inclined her head briefly and laugh softly. “Although, there _was_ an article on Orlando I took the photos for… but he actually posed for them.”

“Wow, an honest photographer.” Benedict chuckled.

“I know!” Cerise gasped wick mock shock. “Hell hath frozen over!”

Benedict chuckled, a full, rich, velvety sound that almost made Cerise sigh it was so lovely… but she composed herself… only to jump about two feet in the air as a clap of thunder snapped through the air about them, the rumbling dying away as the sound of heavy rain pelting the shop-fronts glass windows finally reached their ears.

“Well…we’ll be here for a while it seems…” Benedict chuckled, his voice warm after the harsh sounds of the street outside. He pointed over his shoulder with a sweet look on his face. “Would you like something?”

“Oh, no, honestly, I’m good…” Cerise chuckled, backing up half a pace. “I’m just glad I wasn’t caught in _that_ again.” She pointed over her shoulder at the deluge currently pelting the streets of London.

“Oh my God, you were caught in that before?” Benedict’s voice immediately filed with concern, his hand reaching forward to feel the fabric of Cerise’s coat. “My goodness, you’re wet through! Go sit by those heaters over there and I’ll get you something warm to drink!”

“No, honestly, I’m-”

“You may not feel it yet, but if you keep that coat on any longer you soon will… and you’ll get a cold.” Benedict reprimanded her. “Honestly, _I_ won’t take no for an answer.”

Cerise gave him a funny look. “Okay then… if you insist…” she glanced around then pointed at a far table. “I’ll be… over there… with my wet coat… glaring at the rain.”

Cerise heard Benedict chuckle as she walked away and over towards the tale she’d pointed at. She sighed as she reached the table and removed her coat, sighing irritably as she admitted to herself that he was right about it being soaked and that she’d probably have caught a cold. But she smiled as she sat and draped her coat over a spare chair, sitting in a café with Benedict Cumberbatch sure gave her day a little highlighting that it’d previously been missing… so there was a plus.

“There you go.” Benedict’s voice pulled Cerise from her thoughts as she turned to watch him place a cup in front of her before sitting opposite her. “Best hot chocolate in town… as long as you like things _sweet_ …”

“Good thing I’ve a sweet tooth that works in overdrive most days.” Cerise smiled warmly, looking away as a shudder ripple through her; finally feeling the cold.

“Told you you’d feel the cold sooner or later… here…” he took her coat and placed it over another chair. “The vent there will dry it quicker.”

“Thankyou…” Cerise smiled, though it was a little bashful this time as she took a mouthful of the hot chocolate he’d gotten her; her eyes widening as the sweet, thick liquid spread over her tongue like a miracle. “Oh my God…”

Benedict grinned . “Told you it was good.”

“And I believed you, but…” Cerise took another mouthful to make sure she hadn’t been tricked… _she hadn’t_. “Oh my God! This is amazing!”

Benedict’s chuckle quietened as he took a sip of his own drink and nodded towards her camera. “So, what brought you and your camera out on a day like today?”

“Work.” Cerise nodded back, looking down at her cup briefly. “Had a photo shoot with a band for their new album.”

“That’s fun.” Benedict nodded.

“Not so much…” Cerise looked around conspiratorially before leaning forward and whispering. “ _It wasn’t a band I’m fond of…_ ”

“Ah,” Benedict sniggered. “Less fun…” he took another mouthful of his drink. “So, what’s your main focus? Is it people, bands, family portraits, actors?”

“Actually…” Cerise looked out the window and across the street to the park. “I prefer the contrast of nature to our _concrete world_ … and one day that’s all I’ll do… photograph that contrast…”

“Wow… that’s _deep_ …” Benedict paused as she raised a quizzical eyebrow at him. “No, not in a sarcastic _that’s deep_ way, I just mean…” he trialled off, seeming to realise he was back-peddling. “I’m…gonna shutup now…”

“No, I get what you mean… it was just funny watching you think you’d offended me.” Cerise chuckled softly, reaching over and laying her hand over Benedict’s. “ _Breathe_.”

“I’m attempting to… but the look you had in your eyes just now seems to be making that a tad difficult.” Benedict chuckled with her.

Cerise laughed. “Why? Did I scare you?”

“Not in the slightest.” Benedict smiled back at her. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen someone talk about what they _wish_ to accomplish with such _craving_ … like you know you’ll get there, but it’s a bit far away for your liking at the same time.”

“Meh, I can wait.” Cerise shrugged. “I’m patient.” She looked out the window again and smiled. “And it worked in my favour! The rain’s let up!”

“But for how long?” Benedict raised an eyebrow at her as she finished her hot chocolate and checked on the ‘dryness’ of her coat, smiling when she found it dry enough to wear again.

“Hopefully, long enough for me to grab some snaps of the park and get to me friends place.” Cerise picked up her things and pulled a note from her pocket. “A tenner cover us?” she smiled as she donned her coat and picked up her camera again.

“Oh, no, you don’t have to pay-”

“I know, but I _want_ to.” Cerise simpered. “You’ve been ever so kind to me… you saved my camera, I saved your phone, you bought drinks, and I paid you back…” she beamed as she pushed her chair in. “We’re even now.” She mock saluted him as she backed towards the door. “It was so, _so_ nice to meet you Benedict! This will be one of those stories I’ll tell my friends kids and they’ll think it’s a fairytale!”

And with that, she was gone. Out the door and dodging traffic to get to the park across the street. Benedict frowned, he hadn’t wanted that chat to be over quite so quick. She spoke to him as if he were just another guy who’d bumped into a girl in a café… and that didn’t happen so often anymore. Leaving the ten pounds she’d left for him on the table, he subtly followed her to the park across the road, watching from a distance as she took photographs of rain droplets falling from the Autumn-yellowed leaves…

Until she turned back and spotted him.

“Are you…following me?” Cerise smirked at him as she put the cap back on the lens of her camera, sliding it gently back into its camera case.

“Perhaps,” he shrugged with a guilty smile. “I didn’t know how I was going to see you again…”

“Well then…” Cerise smiled as well, pulling a pen from her back pocket and taking his hand; writing something across his palm. “I guess you’ll just have to call me then, won’t you?” she smiled sweetly, turning as someone called out to her. “Well, again, it was absolutely _lovely_ meeting you Benedict…” her cheeks flushed slightly as she ran off, waving over her shoulder happily. “I hope I’ll see you again!”

“Yeah…” he trailed off, then suddenly called out, “Wait! I never got your name!”

She laughed light-heartedly as she called back. “Cerise!”

“Pretty!” Benedict called out as she stepped up to a car and opened its passenger door.

“Thanks!” She smiled back at him, winking as she slipped into the car; calling out the window as she drove past. “I like yours too!”

Benedict smiled, wanting to call out but his throat seized up; and, by the time he could speak again, Cerise was gone. Benedict looked down at the number she’d written on his palm and added it to his phone; smiling as he sent her a simple text:

_I will see you again…  
_ _x Benedict_


End file.
